


【亮正】晚夏

by yukostarglobe



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukostarglobe/pseuds/yukostarglobe
Summary: Produce 101 Japan衍生普通高中生 x 36线小网红严重OOC预警/关于迪士尼的内容都是瞎编的
Relationships: Furuya Akihito/Fukuchi Sho
Kudos: 1





	【亮正】晚夏

（1）

“终于！我来到迪士尼了！”

古屋亮人看着眼前无数次出现在自己梦里的场景暗暗想着，心里激动的不得了。

然后听到了不远处的朋友扯开了嗓子的喊自己的名字，脸上的笑意立马就收了起来。一边往朋友那里走，一边小心翼翼地看着四周，像是生怕有人注意到自己。

“不好意思、不好意思……”

大概因为今天是假日，人实在是太多了，基本上每走几步路就会有几个围成一团的人出现，他只好一次又一次的红着脸道歉，然后从人群中间穿过去。

就在他马上走到朋友身边的时候，突然出现一个人挡住了他的去路。一时间没有反应过来的古屋亮人直直的撞了上去。

手里的饮料也一并飞了出去。

（2）

“你知道这是我花了多少钱买的衣服吗？！”

古屋亮人站稳身子以后，一道带着怒气的声音响起。

眼前站着个比自己矮了大半个头的男孩。圆圆的眼睛，脸蛋很可爱，但是脸上愤怒的表情像是下一秒就要把自己砍了一样。

其实他也很想问问对方知不知道自己的饮料多少钱一杯，但是他不敢。

毕竟衣服明显比饮料更贵。

  
福地正觉得仰着头跟眼前的男孩说话怪怪的，但是仔细的想了想，要是跳起来说话的话似乎更怪。于是干脆凶神恶煞的搬了一个可移动的凳子——

站了上去。

“你没长眼睛吗？”

嗯，现在可以平视了。福地正觉得自己的气势明显地回来了。

古屋亮人感受到四面八方传过来的目光，顿时觉得浑身都不自在，但是出于责任感没有跑路，毕竟也确实是他毁了别人的衣服。

于是抿了抿嘴，认真的说：“长了。”

“……”福地正撅起了嘴，这种一拳打在棉花上的感觉让他非常不爽。

（3）

古屋亮人的朋友注意到这边的动静，匆匆忙忙的赶过来。等看清楚福地正的脸和他被弄脏的衣服以后，瞬间就明白是怎么回事了。他恰好知道他，不过也仅限于他的ID - A.rik，一个INS上一直不温不火的小网红，能知道他不过是因为自己的前女友有关注他的账号，用他前女友的话来说就是——一个审美非主流但是灵魂有趣的漂亮男孩子。

不过，虽说只是个36线的小网红，但是好歹也是个粉丝过万的真网红。

所以——

“Aki，我突然想起来我还有事，我就先走了。”朋友打着哈哈，丢下这句话以后便逃也似地离开了。

福地正看着眼前被抛弃的人，有点不自然的轻咳了几声，“你叫Aki？”

“嗯。”古屋亮人冷着脸点了点头，已经做好了被大加勒索一笔的准备。

“全名呢？”

“……古屋亮人（Furuya Akihito）。”

下一秒，福地正就从椅子上跳了下来。他伸出手拍了拍古屋亮人的肩膀，盯着对方有点难看的脸色看了一会儿。眼前这个男孩子长得算是很好看，细长但有神的双眼，眉目间还稚气未脱，看起来年龄应该不大。但是挺拔的鼻梁又给整张脸带来些莫名的成熟感。

“还是学生？”

古屋亮人面对比自己矮了大半个头的福地正的疑问，突然觉得自己好像正在被不懂事的熊孩子质问一样。为了充分展现出来自己理亏，古屋亮人愣是没有低下头，而是目光直视前方的说道，“是，还在上高中。”

福地正轻笑一声。“果然还是不懂事的小孩子啊，难怪朋友会丢下你跑掉。”他自己虽然马上就要27岁了，但是小孩心性还没有褪去，再配上软软糯糯的声音，以长辈的口吻说起这样的话，听上去竟然显得有点搞笑。

“嗯……”古屋亮人还在心心念念着赔偿的事情。他虽然看不出来那衣服是什么牌子，但是一看就是不便宜的，所以他现在只希望这个人能够多给自己一点时间。

看着眼前人的表情，福地正自然是猜到了对方哭丧着一张脸在想什么。现在的孩子倒是一个比一个爱瞎逞能，明明心里在担惊受怕，但是就是不开口说。大概是觉得自己很“有担当”？

“算了。”两个人之间的气氛凝结了一会儿，福地正突然一挥手，“不用赔了。”说这话的时候，福地正顺带把脸迈向一边，他不想让古屋亮人看到自己心疼的表情。

当然不是心疼古屋亮人。当然只能是心疼自己的衣服。

他刚摆好姿势，连一张照片都还没来得及拍。要知道，三十六线的小网红的收入也只是勉强糊口。他也是好不容易来一趟迪士尼，抱着“一块钱也是花，两块钱也是花，还不如一块钱加两块钱变成三块钱，以此来显得自己很有钱的样子”的心态，咬着牙买了一件当季的爆款。只是没想到，他跟这件爆款的缘分也就这样了。

大概只能把最后的希望寄存在楼下新开的那家干洗店了吧。

（4）

福地正就抱着这样纠结又心疼的心情，带着古屋亮人来到了附近的商店，毕竟总不能穿着带着污渍的衣服继续逛吧。

“那么、接下来就拜托Aki君了~”福地正指了指周围的男装，示意古屋亮人帮自己挑衣服。但是后者什么时候干过这样的事儿，下意识地想要开口拒绝，转念又想到现在理亏的是自己，于是只好硬着头皮点了点头。

古屋亮人指了指一个白色的T恤，上面还画着大大的占了衣服四分之三的机器猫，大有一副初中生的既视感。“我觉得这件挺适合你的。”没错，是适合。而不是好看。

正在旁边看衬衣的福地正应声看过来，却在视线对准古屋亮人手里的衣服的时候瞬间就变了脸色，“你这是给你自己挑衣服的吧？我马上都二十七了，你让我穿这个？”

古屋亮人愣了一下。

二十七？

这个看上去马马虎虎，甚至有点不太聪明的“小男孩”，他说自己要二十七了？

福地正已经习惯了别人知道自己的年龄后的反应，倒是也没说什么。只是将手里的一件衬衣塞到了古屋亮人的怀里，故作不开心道：“你去试试。”

古屋亮人看着眼前这个年龄让自己脸皮厚点都可以改口叫叔叔（？）的男人，不禁有点疑惑。

他伸出手指了指自己的鼻子，“我？”难道不是他自己买衣服吗？

看到福地正点了点头以后，他再次问道，“那你穿什么？”

福地正不知道从哪儿又拿出来一件衬衣，笑眯眯道：“正穿这个。”

古屋亮人看了看自己手里蓝色的衬衣，又看了看福地正手里黑色的衬衣。这两件的款式几乎是一模一样，唯一不一样的地方，就在于福地正手里的那件，袖子上的图案是在左边的，而他的是在右边。这看上去妥妥的就是一套情侣装啊。

“我不需要衣服。”

古屋亮人心里有点抗拒。怎么能平白无故的拿人家的东西呢，何况他刚刚偷偷地看了一眼吊牌，上面写着“售价24999日元”——这可是要辛苦兼职很久才能挣到的钱。

看着古屋亮人的表情，福地正一下子又不开心起来。

他往前走了两步，凶巴巴的看着古屋亮人，“Aki君既然破坏了我一天的好心情，就应该听我的！”

全是因为他自己心情才变得那么丧，始作俑者当然应该无条件陪着他才是！

要是真的说起来，他也是只想花两万五日元买自己的快乐而已。

“让你心情不好我很抱歉，或许我可以换种方式补偿你。”古屋亮人还是觉得自己没有办法平白无故接受这件衣服。

福地正难得见到语气这么老成的小男孩，一时间对古屋亮人的兴趣更甚，于是他歪着头，一本正经地说：“可以啊，那Aki君要赔我的衣服。这个数！”

古屋亮人看了一眼福地正伸出的指头，不确定的问道：“4万？”

“……”福地正默默的收回手，“是40万！40万日元！”

四十万？！古屋亮人愣了一下，不敢说话了。

那是他将近半年的生活费。

“你连40万的衣服都可以弄脏，现在连一件25000元的衣服都不敢穿了吗？”福地正又看了一眼吊牌，抿了抿嘴，纠正道，“连24999元的衣服都不敢穿了吗？”

古屋亮人的指尖微微收拢，手里的衣服的触感真真实实的透过他的指腹传递着。

福地正的目光更是炙热。

最后他还是进了试衣间。

（5）

从商场出来以后，古屋亮人本来以为这就完了，谁知福地正开口说道：“现在、陪我去鬼屋！”他就不信，这个比自己小了将近十岁的男孩子在面对鬼的时候，还能成熟成什么样子。

甚至想看看他会不会吓得往自己怀里躲。

古屋亮人没去过鬼屋，也不爱看恐怖片，心里恐惧的同时，还带着隐隐的期待。

但是福地正却以为古屋亮人是在想借口拒绝自己，于是便不由分说地拉着古屋亮人便进了园里。

进去之前，还顺便帮他买了一杯饮料。

他伸出手递给他。“喏，赔你的。”

古屋亮人愣了一下，看了眼手中已经插好吸管的饮料，突然觉得鼻子有点微微发酸。

这个个子小小的、看起来有点幼稚的男人，其实温柔起来也很温柔。

冷不丁的想起自己被朋友留下以后，这个男人怕他尴尬硬生生的缓和语气的样子。

还有在商场，这个男人在递给自己衣服之前小心翼翼地将商标塞进衣领的样子。

心底像是有蝴蝶的翅膀划过一般，微不可闻的颤了一下。

但是……

古屋亮人看向福地正的脸。

他都快27岁了，不知道有没有结婚、甚至也许孩子都有了也说不定。他的细心和温柔，也许是被岁月和家庭磨练出来的吧。

“在想什么呢？不走了？”福地正说话的同时顺手拉过古屋亮人手里的饮料喝了一口，像是在喝酒壮胆一样，“走吧少年！”

古屋亮人看了看自己手里的饮料，还有那根他用过的吸管，心里纠结了一下以后，还是选择了继续捧着。

或许在他的眼里，只是把自己当成弟弟吧，我可不能想多了。古屋亮人这样想。

  
（6）

两个人肩并着肩——确切的说是肩并着胳膊的，走进了鬼屋。

“Aki君要是害怕的话就说出来，欧尼酱会保护你的哦。”福地正说着，还拍了拍自己的胸脯。当他正准备再给古屋亮人展示一下自己的肱二头肌的时候，突然有一抹冰凉缠上了他的脚踝。

“什么啊啊啊啊啊！”福地正发出一声惊叫，跳起来拉着古屋亮人的胳膊就跟他换了个位置。

古屋亮人：“……”

什么呀，这么不靠谱的“老男人”，还好意思口口声声说自己是“欧尼酱”……

两个人继续往前走。

福地正怎么想怎么觉得丢人，为了挽回一下自己的形象，还是决定解释一下，“正跳起来是因为怕冷，不是因为怕鬼啦。”

古屋亮人转过头，接着鬼屋里昏暗且诡异的灯光勉勉强强地看清了对方眼里的笃定。

为了不打击他的面子，古屋亮人认真的点了点头，“那么就拜托了、接下来请继续保护我吧。”

本来只是单纯的为了不打击福地正。但是这话传到了福地正耳朵里就变成了——

“等等、他是在依赖我吗？”

都说爱上一个人的时候就会忍不住的想要依赖他！

Aki一定是爱上自己了对不对！

虽然和自己年龄差有点大，但是小孩长得好、性格也不错！

还是完全可以考虑一下的！

古屋亮人只顾着看前面的路，并没有听清对方的话，便含糊的点了点头，“你说什么就是什么吧。”

福地正心里更开心了。

俗话说的更好，进一步爱上一个人的时候就会对他百依百顺！

Aki一定是恨不得马上跟自己在一起了！

“你放心，我一定——啊啊啊啊啊！”福地正一脸兴奋的转过头，却对上了一张鬼脸，他觉得自己下一秒就可以螺旋升天了。

好吧他不想做别人的英雄了。是时候让Aki来保护他了。

于是下一秒，福地正的手顺势就塞进了古屋亮人的手心里。

他注意到古屋亮人故作镇定实则有点发白的脸，不禁在心中称赞自己的明智。

他主动拉手的话，Aki就不会觉得不好意思了！

这样他们四舍五入就等于一个三百斤的巨人了！

什么鬼都不会怕了！

然而事实是——

“妈的以后再也不来了！”两个人最后一段几乎是跑着出来的。确切的说，是福地正拉着古屋亮人跑出来的。

他喘着粗气，一脸的惊魂未定，“我要是再来就罚我一辈子单身！”

古屋亮人的注意力放在了后半句。

“你……是单身吗？”古屋亮人张口就问了出来，问出来以后就后悔了。毕竟人家单身不单身跟他也没什么关系，这样问反而显得比较刻意。

福地正愣了一下，随即脸上露出一抹坏笑，他举起手在古屋亮人的脸前晃了晃。

“如果Aki愿意的话，我也勉强可以考虑一下喔。”

古屋亮人的瞳孔瞬间扩大。

他这才注意到自己不知道什么时候竟然跟眼前这个比自己大了将近十岁的人十指相扣了起来。

而且，他的饮料也不知道丢到哪儿了。才刚刚喝了一口，他本来还想着给对方留一点呢。

“你……开什么玩笑。”古屋亮人有点不自然的甩开了福地正的手。不知道为什么，他知道福地正还是单身的那一刻，竟然觉得有点开心。但是开心的同时又怀揣着不安。

虽然都说在一段感情里，年龄不是问题身高不是距离甚至连性别都可以不用多加考虑，但是……

十九和二十六，男性。

还是觉得，距离好远好远啊。

（7）

整个下午古屋亮人都在各种纠结中度过。

期间心不在焉的吃了很多对方投喂给他的零食，甚至还有对方啃了一半不想吃的。

很快就到了晚上，福地正兴致勃勃地拉着古屋亮人去看烟花，古屋亮人也没有拒绝，毕竟迪士尼的烟花，是来这里的每个人都不想错过的。

当半空中烟花的璀璨照进每个人的心里的时候，古屋亮人感觉到自己的耳朵有一阵温热，他刚想伸手去摸，就听到了一道甜腻的声音响起，“古屋亮人君、一整天了，都不问问我叫什么吗？”

古屋亮人这才意识到自己还不知道这个陪了自己一天的男人叫什么名字。

于是他偏过头，默不作声地看着福地正。烟花的光映在他的侧脸上，好像是在代替他在问话。

福地正露出一个灿烂的笑容，好看得让古屋亮人愣了一下神。

“我叫——福！地！正！”

福地正。

一个很传统很日式的名字。和眼前这个古灵精怪的漂亮男人并不般配。

但是古屋亮人没有说，只是点了点头，难得得提高音量的回应道：“我知道了！”

下一秒，福地正的脸上露出了坏坏的笑容，只见他踮起脚尖，双手扣在古屋亮人的肩膀上，问道：“Aki这么想知道我叫什么，是不是为了以后跟我经常见面呀？”

古屋亮人本想说“不是你让我问的吗？”但是在他扭过头对上福地正的视线的那一瞬间，像是着了魔一样的点了点头。

福地正看着古屋亮人。

古屋亮人看着福地正。

两个人在夏夜的烟火中，一言不发的对望着。

下一秒，不知道是谁主动了一下，两个人的唇上都覆盖上了一抹柔软。

在这一刻，古屋亮人突然觉得，19岁和26岁，好像也并没有那么遥远的距离。

（8）

两个人出了迪士尼的时候，已经错过了能回家的末班车。

而打车回家的费用也是高中生难以承担的。

“这……”古屋亮人准备说“这可怎么办”，但是刚开口就被福地正打断了。

福地正有模有样的晃着脑袋，“这大概就是天意使然吧。”

“啊？”古屋亮人不明就里。

福地正仰起头看着古屋亮人的眼睛，脸上笑眯眯的——

“我是说，Aki君，要不要跟我回家啊？”

——The End——  



End file.
